Earth Uprising
by morphepool129
Summary: Something strange is happening to our world. The universe is sending signs and calling out from the beyond. Who will answer it? Well none other than the Heroes of Earth. Join Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Demigods, Magicians, and Mutants as they save their home and the universe from a terrible fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Percy Jackson and The Olympians & Kane Chronicles (c) Rick Riordan

Monster Hunter (c) Capcom

Avengers and X-Men (c) Marvel

* * *

Jake Hunter stood in the newly made crater in the Washington countryside.

He had been heading to the spot ever since he saw the bright meteor fall right from the sky. Reports of similar sightings around the world are all that's in the news. The others were out on their own brand of study. Tony headed to Detroit, Barton in New Mexico, Natasha in Houston, and Steve in South Carolina. All these were places where the meteor's crashed.

His orders from Director Fury were to head to Washington D.C. and scout the surrounding countryside,and find out what these things falling from the sky are.

When Jake got there however, the sight that behold him was not what he'd expected.

There was someone that had set up camp. That someone happens to be a familiar sandy-haired, wild eyed boy wearing shirt with the print, "I 3 Deadpool," khaki shorts, and a pair of hourglass-shaped containers strapped to his waist with a long chord of rope.

That someone happens to be an old friend of Jake's-Stanford Marlowe.

Jake had met this eccentric specimen of a teenager two months ago. There had been a bit of a misunderstanding, but Jake was met with an uncomfortable revelation and reality- The Greco-Roman Pantheon exists in the American continent.

Like iron filings to a magnet, the Olympians shift to the seat of power in the Western Civilization. In fact, they ARE the Western Civilization. Jake wasn't able to see this because of shroud Stan dubs the Mist, which warps your vision to make you see something more comprehensible. Stan himself is someone like Perseus and Theseus. He is a son of an Olympian and a mortal, in other words, a demigod.

This a truth he's kept secret. As Stan himself puts it, "Better to delude mortals into a false sense of superiority than cause them to believe fairy tales are real." A relay of that kind of information could cause even Tony Stark to become institutionalized, Steve Rogers to question his rock-solid fate, and Nick Fury to try and get some sort of leverage to use the Olympians' power for his own benefit.

And Thor and his Asgardian brethren, do they know anything of this? There's a good chance it's a positive, since Asgard itself was believed mythological until now.

But back to the problem at hand; Jake needed to close to that crater, and so he did, grasping on that slim chance that Stan remembers him, because a lot can happen in two months. They might replay that horrible fight that leveled a good amount of water.

So Jake Hunter, known to the public as the crime-fighting Monster Hunter, walks into the open, his blue jacket rippling in the breeze, projecting utmost confidence like the alpha male in a pack of wolves.

And much to his relief, the teen's lips curved into a calming and at the same unsettling grin.

"Well, well, well," cracked the Son of Dreams, "What do we have here? Is it, why it is! It's the ever so welcoming Monster Hunter. So, you here for it too?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Percy Jackson and The Olympians & Kane Chronicles (c) Rick Riordan

Monster Hunter (c) Capcom

Avengers and X-Men (c) Marvel

* * *

When Jake got a better glimpse of his demigod acquaintance, he almost stepped back.

Stan looked a little taller since their encounter. His eyelids drooped, his shoulders slumped a bit forward, and even his knees looked like they were going to buckle any second now, he looked as if they haven't gotten enough sleep, which is a little odd for the son of the Greek god of dreams. However, the wild look in the boy's eyes was still there, as if despite his posture, Stan was trying to convey the message, "I'm fine, don't worry about it."

But back to Stan's question about Jake wanting to see the unknown object, Jake did give an affirmative reply, so he and Stan were, as of the moment, sitting on opposite sides of the campfire, while Stan goes to the tent to pick the object that had reunited their paths once again.

When he held it out in his palm for Jake to get, it first seemed like a gemstone, a regular, hexagonical shard of cobalt. Stan had seen gemstones like these before deep underground not just in Earth, but also in another world- Minegarde.

Minegarde was a planet deep in the Andromeda galaxy. In 1987, Jake's father, Christopher, managed to somehow create a dimensional rift in between the two planets, and had been stuck on that planet for 10 years before coming back to his homeworld.

As he examined the crystal, another memory came back to him, one that was a bit more recent.

During World War II, a mysterious group of people acquired a very dangerous extraterrestrial artifact known as the Tesseract. A man had fished it out of the ocean while searching for a friend. Recently, this object was the subject of many extra-dimensional experiments, one of which inadvertently brought a terrible force upon the Earth. Had it not been for Jake and his friends, the Earth would have been brought down to its knees.

The irony was, that both Stan and Jake have fought similar threats, so when Jake heard about the Titan Kronos using the body of a teenager to rule Olympus, it was not so different as when the Chitauri used Loki as a means to obtain the Tesseract under the agreement that Earth would be under the rule of the Jotun heir.

"Pretty weird huh? About yesterday, 8 in the evening. Caught it before it could cause an early Fourth of July. I've been trying everything to get a reaction since. Nothing."

As if to prove his point, the demigod snatched the crystal back, twirled his fingers for a bit before a small gust of glittering golden sand erupted from the containers on his waist and began forming a hammer, which Stan them used to promptly pound the gemstone with so much force it's a wonder it didn't crack.

Jake didn't react. He didn't know enough about Dreamsand to elicit a comment. Dreamsand was the name of the stuff Stan kept in those containers, which he called Sand Flasks.

"It is from space though. Maybe it's some kind of crystallized stardust, or-"

"Maybe it works like that thing you swallowed. You know the one you use when you travel from this world to that other world," suggested Stan, who picked it up from the ground again and proceeded to morph Dreamsand into a small laser cutter to try and maybe trigger something else.

At his words, Jake froze. Stan had touched a very sensitive subject. One that he hasn't been willing to share with a lot of people- the Pearl.

A long time ago, Jake had searched the whole of Minegarde to seek out its greatest treasure-the Jade Pearl. The pearl contained a power to allow dimensional travel. Jake and his father used it to go home. With Jake's situation however, he had swallowed it in desperation, and the result was that the pearl's energy became permanently stuck inside of him, thus giving him the ability to travel between Minegarde and Earth using the same pathway his dad had created during his first trip between worlds.

"It can't be," he said with absolute certainty, "the Pearl is rare. What are the possible chances something like it exists out there?"

"Well the universe is a pretty big place," Stan replied, "but why don't you take it for now. You are the genius between the two of us," he said as he gave the crystal to Jake, who hid it in the pocket of his jacket. Stan then let out a yawn, "Why don't we just call it a day, and head back tomorrow."

"The guys want my report ASAP," Jake said, "but here," he handed out his cellphone for the guy to put his number on. Stan says that demigods using cellphones attract monsters with the signal, the guy himself however, isn't too big on the rules, and he's still alive, so what's the use?

"Really? Bummer. Was totally looking forward to the bromance," Stan said with genuine disappointment.

"But I'll call you if I see anything."

"Wait, are you saying we're in this together?"

"Well yes. This is our little secret," Jake said.

"OOOOHHHHH," the demigod said with an unsettling grin. Jake just rolled his eyes. Most of the time, it was hard to understand Stan's intentions. That's what makes him dangerous to both allies and foes.

"If we discover some alien conspiracy, it'll be just like Cowboys vs. Aliens," Stan said enthusiastically, "only with more back to back crane style on this one."

Jake couldn't help but laugh, "I'm sure it will Dream Boy, now if you'll excuse me, could you step backward a little please."

Of course, Stan moved sideways.

Jake sighed, and then concentrated. All of a sudden, his muscles began to grow, his limbs expanded, his entire body mass just increased in size. Then, his arms began to grow until his fingers disappeared and all that was left was one end joined to the other with a stretched skin. His body hardened all that was left were dank purple scales, and his feet grew in size while his toenails sharpened into daggerlike talons. If he'd probably guessed, his beak grew long and hard and looked like the world's biggest nutcracker, his head was surrounded by a silver mane, his ears are nothing more than rigid flaps of skin, and he probably now has a tail studded in venomous spikes.

At least he'd transformed into the right monster, or more specifically, wyvern for the job.

Yian Garuga cocked its head to the left, bent down, and picked up the gemstone from the ground and popped it into its beak like a pouch. Its yellow eyes twinkled with the ferocity of predator, and it began to flap until the animal had succeeded in getting its weight off the ground. It began flying in circles, ascending higher and higher until its huge beaked face met the cold breeze of the sky.

The Bird Wyvern began to propel itself forward into the direction of New York, the whoops of Stanford Marlowe dying in the wind the further it was from the campsite.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Since he'd got back from Washington, Jake has been doing his time studying the crystal back in his dad's old lab from Detroit. He's managed to re-access and reset the security codes, and even improved it a bit. The walls were now given a new paint job- his favorite shade of crimson with a metallic tint to it. The shelves were much larger, vials of chemicals were either transferred to new containers or destroyed because they became unstable on a molecular level. There was even a lounging spot where he could relax, complete with a reading lamp, bookshelf, and a coffee maker. The last bit he found just for show as he didn't like coffee now matter how much cream and sugar you put into it.

Jake's work with the crystal has yielded the following results:

The crystal seems to be made up of some kind of unknown mineral not found on Earth's databases. The molecular makeup was just too foreign for it to get a clear verification. Not only that, the energy it radiates seems to be similar to the Tesseract in the sense that it was a source of unlimited energy

But those two did not come close to Jake's third revelation- The crystal has some kind of peculiar effect on certain kinds of material. When he puts it in a Ziploc bag, the bag seems to have gotten as heavy as a 5 ton boulder, and then when placed in water, the chemical makeup changed, as the ratio of hydrogen to oxygen molecules began making rapid changes, which should be scientifically impossible. It seems the crystals only affect inorganic materials

From the data he's collected, Jake is somewhat disturbed about the nature of the crystal, he wonders if it takes a while for the effects of the crystal to afflict organic materials, or organisms even. He was currently gathering interpreting the data in his latest experiment when,

"HERE'S STANFORD!"

Call it a force of habit, but Jake almost caused his work to fall into disarray when he transformed into a massive theropod with frills on the side of its head, a silvery mane, and a spiked tail. Great Jaggi are not the biggest of monsters, but they are strong enough to kill an elephant without assistance from whelps. He transformed back quickly; thankfully he didn't lose control and turn into something large like a Volganos.

The upper level of Stan's homeplace was, thankfully, your everyday American living room. There were two huge couches. One white, and one beige, the latter situated across a big screen TV. There were some indoor plants, a lamp west of the white couch, and of course, his Doberman-Greyhound mix, Tobe, who by the way, has been genetically engineered so that she was much smarter, stronger, and faster than the average dog courtesy of her master. No home was complete without companionship.

When he answered the badly mangled door, Stan stood in the doorway with the sort of company you did not want a 14-year old to have.

A man in a red and black skin-tight suit had his arm around him as if he were his son. He had two katanas positioned in an X on his back, and he had a utility belt with an icon on the front that was made to look like his mask. If you had poor eyesight, this guy could've been mistaken for Spider Man.

"Wade, what are you doing here with Stan?" Jake was not just distrusting of Deadpool, he was just as insane as Stan, so the idea of two people totally unrelated but eerily alike in personality just made the shape-shifter shift his feet uncomfortably.

"You didn't think I'd leave poor ol' Marlowe out there in D.C. so that he could compare his **** to the Washington Monument did you? I'm not that insane."

Personally, Jake didn't know how insane Wade was.

"Anyways," the Merc with the Mouth continued, "He'll be bunking with you for the night. He wouldn't say why, but the camp he's attending says they won't let him in anymore." He leans in forward and adds, "Bunch of bull if you ask me."

Jake knew Wade was right, but he didn't acknowledge it.

"Well buddy, I'll leave you here with Mr. Hunter, be good okay, and try not to blow anything up, cause I'll too busy somewhere else to watch."

At that both the Merc with the Mouth and the Demigod with a Deathwish bowed to each other like opponents on a fighting mat, and Deadpool got into a van that had been painted with the words "Loded Diper" in a tribute to Rodrick Heffley. Before he left, Wade remarked,

"The paint job was the kid's idea."

"Colchis Bull! You had the plans!" protested Stan

"One of these days you little s**t, I'll neuter you!"

"You ain't got the BALLS to do it!"

"See you on the next chapter!"

"HA! You won't be. You're not the protagonist!"

"Well the author didn't choose your f***ed up POV to write the fanfic!"

"Screw you!"

"Damn you!"

"F*** YOU!"

And the string of insults continued into the night until Deadpool decided that blowing car fumes in his apprentice's face before breaking every traffic law in the state was the best revenge ever. Yup, Jake could see that America was lucky to have two lunatics represent it, and both of those lunatics are not what you'd call normal, not even from where he stands.

So that was how Stan ended up being Jake Hunter's new "dorm mate" and promptly broke everything he touched (that last part was a joke on the demigod's part just to annoy him.)

But Jake knew the moment that Stan stepped put into his humble abode, and that as Wade drove recklessly across Detroit away from his house, and that he had enough information on the crystal to write up a chapter about it in his journal, the Monster Hunter and the Son of Dreams were about to share each other's burdens.

Should he be happy with it, he wasn't sure…yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Percy Jackson and The Olympians & Kane Chronicles (c) Rick Riordan

Monster Hunter (c) Capcom

Avengers and X-Men (c) Marvel

* * *

"Hunter, are you there?" came the voice of Nick Fury.

Jake just had barely enough time to beat Stan to the phone before he could shout something totally embarrassing to the director of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Good morning sir," he said, "Did the others find anything?"

"That would be a negative. Anything on your part?"

"Sorry, all leads end up as cold as Jack Frost himself." He wasn't sure what possessed him to say that, but Jake had this nagging feeling in his head that Fury shouldn't be trusted with the information he has in the same way the good director didn't trust the Avengers well enough to fess up about the whole making weapons out of the Tesseract fiasco. Even the other members had personally shared their distrust of the one-eyed man.

"Well, Stark Tower, 63 hours. Attendance is mandatory."

"Yes Director Fury." And with that, the transmission ended.

"He looks like a real fugly Beckendorf. I miss the guy, he always liked it when I gave him Silena's tops."

"Well we've got about a day-off I guess, anything you wanna do besides go downstairs and wreck my workspace."

"Uh yeah, not gonna happen. I've already got my schedule planned. Come on Tobe, we're going bird watching, if you know what I mean Hunter." The demigod just waggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Try not to get slapped." Jake said with his own brand of half-hearted humor. Once Stan had left to walk his dog, the hero decided to continue his research on the crystal.

Needless to say, the information turning up had been no different from yesterday.

Jake usually doesn't get frustrated. His dad has always said that it never helps a problem because it clouds your ability to think, but now he just wanted to throw that piece of advice out the window along with the crystal and shout to the sky, but Stan warned him about the possibility of offending one of the more powerful residents of the Western Civilization.

He was just readying another setup when,

_Tap, tap._

Aside from his shape-shifting, Jake also has augmented senses, which allow him to somehow detect enemies, giving him a much faster reaction time and gives him ample room to ready himself. Now, his senses could clearly make out the sound of shuffling feet against floorboard wood

**Click!**

When the elevator door opened, Jake was ready.

He hung from the ceiling, eyes locked onto the enemy.

He had no idea of the thing's identity. Up to the head, it seemed perfectly human, except for the blue skin, and that fact that it had bony growths on its kneecaps, elbows, and shoulderblades. When his gaze focused on the head, he noticed it was an actual morningstar.

Even more surprising was that it had a voice, "Where is it?" the creature growled dangerously, getting close to the setup of Jake, which was the last place he'd had the crystal.

Jake had managed to hide the crystal in the sling bag he always keeps under his workspace in the nick of time. It transformed along with him. Hopefully the creature couldn't sense it if an organic specimen was holding it.

But to ways Jake didn't stop to ponder, the creature turned its head towards Hunter's direction, and began to let loose a horrible metallic hiss, its spiky head groaning. It was a perfect predator, able to find prey hidden even in darkness.

Its only mistake however, was that it put too little distance between it, and the monstrous, poisonous purple chameleon like dragon that just materialized, its zygodactylous foot raised in the air and tilting slightly forward as if ready to strike.

And strike Chameleos did.

* * *

The demon's immune system was strong, so strong that it was probably able to fight off the poisonous Elder Dragon's toxins, because it kept coming at Jake like a madman.

But Chameleos were perfect predators. Their lavender colored leaf-shaped bodies contain pigments that allow them to blend in to their surroundings, so it is almost impossible to find them. Not only that, their tongues are lightning fast, which compensates for their slow, leg-by-leg gait.

Jake used the camouflage abilities in order to strike quick lashes, but the demon held fast against the scourging. Then it caught Jake's tongue with its large hands, and proceeded to hold out a curved blade over it.

Stan chose now of all moments to go out.

If he knew about this, Jake was going to wring the guy's neck with his own tongue.

But about two minutes later, it was clear that Stan had his own problems.

Because he came bursting into the elevator, sweaty and wild-eyed, with someone behind him.

That someone was a teenager that had skin that was the color of cocoa. He wore a sleeveless tee, a leather jacket, jeans, and combat boots all colored black. His head was closely shaved, and his eyes were a dark brown.

"Let me handle this Stan. This kind of magic is not foreign territory."

What happened next was really weird.

The teenager stepped in front of Stan, chanted some words, after which a crack opened in the ground, and a powerful force dragged the morningstar demon somewhere. After that, Jake saw Stan's face, which held a slight trace of concern behind the excitement, and Tobe, who promptly ran up to him to check if he was ok.

"Its okay girl, I'm fine." The dog was smart as a human, so she could understand him perfectly well, and because he'd spent so much time monster form, he could also understand body language to certain extent. From the way she looked at Walt, Tobe could sense two presences from this one person, and now that it's come to mind, Jake can sense it too.

Jake met the boy eye to eye for the first time, and the boy said.

"Sorry to barge into your room like this Hunter, but I have some urgent news. My name is Walt Stone, I'm sure Stan has told you of the Egyptian pantheon and its dabbling into the magical arts."


End file.
